


Feliz aniversário, Elisabeth

by tearsformorguie



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: No aniversário de dezoito anos de Elisabeth, Noah resolve fazer uma surpresa.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber





	Feliz aniversário, Elisabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, trevozineos ❤
> 
> Sim, eu tô apaixonadinha por esse casal e essa não vai ser a última fanfic dos dois, mas vou tentar me dedicae para escrever uma do Alek com a Regina porque eu ainda tô mal com o final.
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!

" **Feliz aniversário, Elisabeth"**

 **Os aniversários eram sempre melancólicos**. Quando Elisabeth imaginou sua festa de dezoito anos, não pensou em algo muito grande. Faria uma comemoração com seus pais, Franziska e seu avô e então iria curtir com os seus amigos.

Apenas alguns de seus melhores amigos, aqueles que ela formasse laços ao longo da vida, que ela sentisse que poderia contar a qualquer momento. Todos reunidos talvez na sua casa ou até mesmo um bar - seus amigos sempre contavam histórias sobre seus irmãos mais velhos que adoravam aquele lugar. Queria que fosse decorado cheio daquelas luzinhas coloridas, ela achava lindo e amava como os lugares ficavam mais harmônicos com elas. Imaginava-se curtindo como bem entendesse.

Nunca passou pela sua cabeça ter dezoito anos no meio do apocalipse. 

Sem bares. 

Sem luzes coloridas. 

Sem seus amigos.

 _Sem sua família_. 

Por mais que ainda doesse quando pensasse neles, Elisabeth teve nove outros aniversários para chorar. Assim que se lembrava deles, tentava manter o Paraíso que Noah vivia dizendo em mente. Aquilo, além de ser um conforto, era algo que costumava a fazer sorrir. 

Ele era o principal motivo pelo qual ela conseguiu se divertir naquela noite. Desde que os dois passaram a viver juntos, ele sempre improvisava uma festa de aniversário, convidando Jonas e, muito contrariado, Claudia. 

Poderia ser o dia mais difícil de todos, ele nunca deixava que o aniversário dela passasse em branco. Um dia antes do aniversário de dezesseis anos de Elisabeth, por exemplo, os dois tiveram uma briga feia, em que ela nem ao menos conseguia olhar nos olhos dele e mesmo assim, Noah fez tudo do mesmo jeito, dizendo “feliz aniversário” e logo estavam se abraçando de novo, pedindo desculpas um para o outro.

Os dois brigavam muito, tinham temperamentos fortes que se chocavam quase sempre, mas não tinha absolutamente _nada_ naquele mundo que ele não fizesse por ela. E Elisabeth sabia disso, _porque ela faria o mesmo por ele._

Isso, é claro, se ele deixasse.

Jonas e Claudia não puderam ficar muito durante a mini-festa, então apenas cumprimentaram Elisabeth e foram embora para realizar testes na matéria escura. Notou também um certo olhar entre Noah e Jonas, o qual ela não conseguiu pensar sem fantasiar sobre, o que ela fazia muito quando se tratava de Noah. 

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, perguntando com gestos rápidos o que tinha sido aquilo e ele apenas respondeu com um “nada” ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso debochado formava-se em seu rosto. Óbvio que ela não se deu por convencida, mas tentou deixar aquilo de lado por um momento para aproveitar o resto da noite com ele. Afinal, Noah estava bem engajado nas descobertas sobre a matéria escura nos últimos tempos. Ela não queria admitir, mas sabia que estava com ciúmes. Até Noah mesmo sabia disso e sempre aproveitava para a provocar.

\- Eu sou seu - ele disse a ela na última vez que o seu ciúmes acabou transparecendo. Elisabeth ficou paralisada com a resposta e nunca mais sentiu ciúmes. 

Para aquele aniversário, Noah tinha feito uma espécie de doce para substituir o bolo. Elisabeth não sabia como mas tinha ficado realmente bom e ele pareceu aliviado por ela ter gostado. 

Os olhares dos dois se encontraram várias vezes durante aquela noite, enquanto arrumavam as coisas dentro de casa. 

\- Tenho uma coisa pra você - sinalizou ele, depois de ter a tocado no braço. Elisabeth uniu as sobrancelhas e riu divertida. - Mas você precisa fechar os seus olhos.

A jovem deixou a cabeça pender para um lado enquanto Noah insistiu mais uma vez que ela fechasse os olhos. Então, ela o fez.

Não demorou nem cinco segundos para que ela voltasse a sentí-lo, dessa vez ele tinha pegado na mão dela e a puxou delicadamente. As mãos dele eram quentes e o simples toque parecia queimar a pele dela, quase que faiscando.

Era uma das sensações favoritas dela. Tinha vezes em que Elisabeth se usava de desculpas para que os dois sempre estivessem qualquer tipo de contato, como quando ele errava algum sinal e ela o guiava, mostrando o movimento correto do gesto. 

Sentiu Noah afagar seus dois ombros como um sinal de que ela poderia abrir os olhos e assim que os abriu não conseguiu evitar a expressão de surpresa em seu rosto.

 _Luzes coloridas_. 

Eram poucas e nem brilhavam tanto, mas ainda assim eram as mais bonitas que já tinha visto em toda sua vida. Elisabeth foi até elas e admirou como o brilho refletia e formava cores diferentes nas palmas de suas mãos. Noah sorria ao ver a reação dela de braços cruzados, pensava que tinha feito um bom trabalho. Estava prestes a perguntar como ele tinha feito aquilo, quando ele disse:

\- Nem eu sei direito - ele deu de ombros - mas Jonas me ajudou.

 _Jonas_. Então aquele era o tal olhar suspeito dos dois mais cedo. 

Elisabeth e Noah acabaram por ficar se encarando por um tempo. Ele tinha aquele olhar em seu rosto, aquele que era doce e ao mesmo tempo parecia desafiá-la. Tinha algo lá.

"Obrigada, eu amei" disse ela e sorriu. "Acho que foi o melhor presente de aniversário que já recebi."

Noah riu.

\- Queria poder fazer mais, mas...Você sabe - disse ele. Sim, ela sabia. Mas era justamente por isso que o presente se tornava mais especial. - Agora, preciso pensar o do ano que vem.

Elisabeth riu, aproximando-se um pouco dele. Seus olhos fitando cada parte do rosto de Noah, analisando como cada detalhe era tão harmônico e perfeito. O cabelo levemente comprido caindo ao lado dos olhos, os lábios tão perfeitos. 

Umedeceu os lábios, sentindo-se ansiosa, disposta a se deixar levar por aquele momento. Na verdade, se não fosse por Noah, Elisabeth já teria se deixado levar por todos os momentos.

"Posso ter mais um presente hoje?" perguntou ela, com gestos calmos, mas ainda assim com excitação correndo por suas veias.

Noah arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, um sorriso ainda brincando em seu rosto. Era tão típico dela ter tantas ideias que ele nem se surpreendia mais. Na verdade, ele gostava disso. 

Noah assentiu com um leve movimento da cabeça. 

Elisabeth sentiu o nervosismo tomar conta de seu corpo enquanto ela diminuía ainda mais a distância entre os dois. As luzes iluminado parte de seus rostos, parecendo um vitral. Quando os olhos de Noah baixaram para os seus lábios e então voltaram para os olhos dela, ela simplesmente sorriu e o beijou.

Noah pegou seu rosto, puxando-a mais para perto. Era um beijo calmo, delicado, cheio de significado. 

Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria aquilo. Não, ele queria muito mais que aquilo.

 _Uma vida inteira com ela_. 

Mas tudo tinha o seu tempo. Noah nunca soubera, mas seu avô disse aquela frase uma vez a sua outra avó. E era a mais pura verdade. Ele esperaria.

Terminou aquele beijo com um selinho demorado nos lábios dela e acariciou o seu rosto enquanto decorava cada tom que formava o azul dos olhos dela. Noah sorriu.

\- Feliz aniversário, Elisabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Me conta o que você achou ♥


End file.
